


I'm Too Scruffy

by Ode2aNightingale



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Parody, Song Parody, Utter ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode2aNightingale/pseuds/Ode2aNightingale
Summary: Song parody of "I'm Too Sexy" told from Aragorn's perspective.





	I'm Too Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from fanfiction.net.

 

I'm too scruffy for my throne  
Too scruffy for my throne  
Throne's gonna stay empty

I'm too scruffy for my horse  
Too scruffy for my horse  
So scruffy of course  
And I'm too scruffy for Mordor  
Too scruffy for Mordor, Rohan, and Gondor  
I'm too scruffy for your lembas  
Too scruffy for your lembas  
No way I'm eating that stuff

I'm a Ranger, you know what I mean  
And I make my little trek through the wild  
Yeah, through the wild  
Through the wild, yeah  
I make my little trek through the wild

I'm too scruffy for this war  
Too scruffy for this war  
Too scruffy I'm sure  
And I'm too scruffy for Mt. Doom  
Too scruffy for Mt. Doom  
I could make it go _boom_

I'm a Ranger, you know what I mean  
And I make my little trek through the wild  
Yeah, through the wild  
Through the wild, yeah  
I shoot my little bow through the wild

Too scruffy for my  
Too scruffy for my  
Too scruffy for my

I'm a Ranger, you know what I mean  
And I make my little trek through the wild  
Yeah, through the wild  
Through the wild, yeah  
I shoot my little bow through the wild

I'm too scruffy for my sword  
Too scruffy for my sword  
Poor Andy  
Poor Anduril  
I'm too scruffy for my throne  
Too scruffy for my throne  
Throne's gonna stay empty

And I'm too scruffy for this Ring.


End file.
